The present invention relates to a double-sided indexable insert. These indexable inserts have two main faces that face away from one another. Each of the main faces is bordered, at its face periphery, by a full-perimeter cutting edge. A chip step adjoins the cutting edge. Such an indexable insert is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,805 B2. Such chip steps normally consist of an inlet region and an outlet region. The inlet region in this case has a flat face that is inclined relative to the cutting edge. At the lowest point of the chip step the inlet region graduates into the outlet region. The outlet region in this case is usually rounded. Frequently, in the region of the transition from the inlet region to the outlet region, unwanted stress concentrations occur at the chip step. These stress concentrations result in destruction of the indexable insert.